1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to resealable packages. In one aspect, the invention relates to a package with a dispensing opening and a resealable cover which is permanently sealed in part to the package and has a releasable adhesive on an underside for selectively securing the resealable cover over the dispensing opening. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a package with a dispensing opening and a resealable, tamper-evident cover. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a laminate film web comprising a plurality of regularly-spaced, partially die-cut openings each having a permanently attached, resealable cover over the opening. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a package from a laminate film web having a dispensing opening and a resealable cover
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible tubular packages such as for disposable cleansing cloths have a resealable label for closing a dispensing opening in the package. The package is manufactured from an elongated thin film that is folded and sealed along its length, cut to lengths, filled and sealed along its edges to create the package. The label is affixed to the package over the dispensing opening and may include a generally transverse die-cut line that extends partially across the label and retards the removal of the label from the package when the label is peeled back from the opening. Notwithstanding the die cut, the label can be completely removed from the package. The label has a releasable adhesive on its underside for selectively opening and resealing the dispensing opening.
The label may be more securely attached to the package along one portion of the label through the use of a more secure adhesive with a line separating the more secure adhesive from the releasable adhesive serving as a hinge. The releasable adhesive may comprise a more permanent adhesive with a releasable coating or a more permanent adhesive in a pattern that provides for release of the label. In either case, the use of multiple coatings necessitates at least a two-step adhesive application process unless the removable portion is screened. Even though the adhesive may be considered as xe2x80x9cpermanent,xe2x80x9d it typically is removable if enough force is applied. If a releasable adhesive is utilized for the entire label, the user can unintentionally remove the entire label from the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,234 to Sorenson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,891 to Sorenson et al. disclose a product box with a U-shaped perforation forming a pouring flap and a label permanently adhered to the box and to the flap. A single xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d adhesive is applied to the label in differing patterns. The adhesive pattern determines whether the label is more permanently or removably attached to the box. A fine pattern of more permanent adhesive around the perimeter of the flap enables the flap to be selectively removed and resealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,726 to Campbell and U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,363 to Gartner disclose labels that are attached to a substrate through the use of a xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d adhesive along one portion of the label and releasably attached to the substrate through the use of a releasable adhesive on the remainder of the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,954 to White discloses a label which is attached to a container by a thermosensitive adhesive along one portion of the label and provided with a second adhesive for attaching a separable portion of the label to another surface.
In packages where sterile contents are important, tamper-evident packages are important. In packages that have a resealable cover or label over a dispensing opening, it is desirable that a tamper-evident label indicate to the purchaser if the resealable cover has been peeled back and resealed.
According to the invention, a flexible package has a dispensing opening with a closure label overlying the opening that is permanently attached to the package, preferably by heat sealing, along an edge portion adjacent the dispensing opening.
The label is provided with a releasable adhesive on the underside of the remaining portion for selectively opening and resealing the dispensing opening.
The package is formed from a film that is first at least partially die cut to weaken the film and eventually form the dispensing opening. The label with a releasable adhesive is then applied to the package over the dispensing opening and heat sealed along an edge portion to the film. The film and attached label are later folded to form an envelope, filled with product, and heat sealed to encapsulate the product. The label can be selectively opened and resealed to enable access to the product through the dispensing opening. Complete removal of the label is prevented by the heat-sealed edge.
In one embodiment of the invention, the label further has a pull tab without adhesive at a peel end portion of the label distal from the heat sealed edge portion to facilitate peeling back the label from the film to expose the dispensing opening.
Preferably, the pull tab has a perforation or other weakened portion that divides the pull tab into a pull portion adjacent the peel end portion of the label and a tamper-evident portion remote from the peel end portion of the label. The tamper-evident portion of the pull tab is more permanently attached to the film and separates from the pull portion when the peel end portion of the label is first peeled back from the film.
In one embodiment, the package is made from a a continuous web with multiple at least partially die-cut openings and one of the labels is attached to the continuous web adjacent to each of the at least partially die-cut openings for alternatively covering and uncovering the at least partially die-cut openings.
Further according to the invention, a method of making a package with a dispensing opening and a label for selectively covering and uncovering the dispensing opening, comprising the steps of:
at least partially forming the dispensing opening in a thin film;
applying a label with a releasable adhesive over the dispensing opening in the film;
and heat sealing, or otherwise permanently affixing, the label along one edge to the film adjacent to the at least partially formed dispensing opening.
The method further comprises the step of forming the thin film into a package.